1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and a method for receiving an input in response to a motion of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-6687 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-69676 disclose systems in related art that receive an input from a user. Those systems include an input unit that includes plural switches provided around hands of a driver, an image-capturing unit that captures an image of the input unit, and a display unit that is provided in a forward direction of a line of sight of the driver. The display unit displays an image of the plural switches of the input unit and an image of the hand of the driver in a superimposed manner. Those systems enable the user to perform a correct input by looking at the display unit in the forward direction of the line of sight but without looking at the input unit around the hands.